gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Zodiac
Chinese New Year update: (top row, left to right) Year of the Dragon, Year of the Snake, Year of the Ox, Year of the Pig, (middle row, left to right) Year of the Rat, Year of the Dog, Year of the Rooster, Year of the Tiger, Year of the Rabbit, (bottom row, left to right) Year of the Horse, Year of the Sheep, Year of the Monkey]] Eastern Zodiac is a set of items released for the Chinese New Year, and each Year is a hat and tail, which can be worn together or separately, but still count as one item. They were available in La Victoire for a limited time and were purchasable only with Gaia Cash or from other users via trades or the Marketplace. They cost 99 Cash each when they were in stock. La Victoire *Year of the Rat: Year of the Rat - Some may see rats as pests, but in the Eastern zodiac they represent charm, intelligence and leadership and charisma. Recent years of the rat include 1972, 1984, 1996 and 2008 (starting today!) *Year of the Ox: Year of the Ox - The ox patient and diligent, and its hard work brings about great prosperity. Recent years include 1973, 1985 and 1997. *Year of the Tiger: Year of the Tiger - The tiger represents regal authority, respect and courage. Those born under this sign will lead extraordinary lives full of adventure and challenge. Recent years include 1974, 1986 and 1998. *Year of the Rabbit: Year of the Rabbit - Rabbits are considered to be the luckiest of the Eastern zodiac signs. They're great with details, and they're very compassionate despite being somewhat reserved and conservative. Rabbit years include 1975, 1987 and 1999. *Year of the Dragon: Year of the Dragon - Dragons are symbolic of good fortune and luck. Those born under this sign are virile, grandiose and good-looking, and are destined for great things. Recent years include 1976, 1988 and 2000. *Year of the Snake: Year of the Snake - Snakes are elegant, graceful and wise. Their enchanting personalities make them great conversationalists. Just like real snakes! Recent Snakey years include 1977, 1989 and 2001. *Year of the Horse: Year of the Horse - Horses are wild and independent spirits, but they temper this with their sincerity and warmth. Recent years: 1978, 1990 and 2002. *Year of the Sheep: Year of the Sheep - The sheep exhibits wonderful creativity and artistic talent, along with great sensitivity and compassion. Years of the Sheep include 1979, 1991 and 2003. *Year of the Monkey: Year of the Monkey - The monkey is mischievous, creative and quick-witted. They're jacks-of-all-trades, and their flexibility allows them to develop a broad range of talents. Monkey years include 1980, 1992 and 2004. *Year of the Rooster: Year of the Rooster - Though roosters can be preening and egotistical, they're valued for their courage, tenacity and superior grooming. Roosters love to stand out, so if you know any Roosters, make sure you lay some flattery on them once in a while. Years include 1981, 1993 and 2005. *Year of the Dog: Year of the Dog - We all know what makes dogs so loveable: they're loyal, patient dependable and they'll never let you down. Years of the Dog include 1970, 1982 and 1994. *Year of the Pig: Year of the Pig - The pig is an honest, caring and kind-hearted sort. Despite being a bit shy and reserved, their loveable nature often yields many friends. Years include 1983, 1995 and 2007.